Rahasia Ku
by O-Ren ishi
Summary: Sasuke yang merasa heran dengan perubahan Naruto yang sangat drastis ingin mengungkapnya. Ada apakah dengan Naruto? Apa yang sedang dia sembunyikan? Silahkan cari tau sendiri saudara-saudari. RnR pleaseeee..n n
1. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Andai Naruto punya ku, pasti aku gak perlu repot-repot ngegadai kan segala hal untuk biaya sekolah. =..="

**Summary** : Chapter sebelumnya, Sasuke heran bin penasaran dengan perubahan Naruto yang mistis dan mencoba mencari tau. Tapi, rahasia Naruto belum juga terbongkar.

**Warning** : OOC, garing, gajeness, author abal yang mempersatukan paduan antara donat yang dilumuri coklat dan ditaburi kacang di atasnya.(?)

* * *

**Rahasia Ku**

**by  
**

**O-Ren ishi**

Keesokan harinya, ditempat yang sama, lagi-lagi Sakura melihat Sasuke melamun. Kali ini lebih lesu.

" Hai Sasu.. udah berhasil misinya?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke hanya menggeleng.

" Lho? Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Sasuke hanya menggeleng lagi.

"Ceritain gimana bisa gagal?" Tanya Sakura lagi-lagi. Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya menggeleng. 'Banyakan minum baygon kali ni anak' batin Sakura. "Em… em… jangan menggeleng terus dong Sasuke.. Ceritakan walaupun sedikit.." Kata Sakura yang mulai habis kesabarannya.

"em…SUKA-SUKA GUE DONG! GUE YANG MAU NGOMONG KOK!" Sasuke marah-marah, Sakura malah pundung. (Author : kok elu yg marah sih Sas? Kasian kan Sakuranya. *dipeluk-peluk Sakura* Minggir! *Sakura swt* Sasuke : kok gue yg salah? Elu yg buat cerita! Author : lho? Iya ya.. hehe *dichidori*)

"Begini.. gue ngikutin di ampe depan gerbang asrama, trus dia naek mobil mewah gitu. Tamat." Kata Sasuke lbih polos lagi.

"Lho? Kok gak diikutin?" Sakura penasaran.

"Uang gue cukupnya buat beli lollipop doing. Naek angkot aja gak sanggup. Ditambah gue ngantuk, yaudah gue balik dan tidur." Kata Sasuke kalem (kayak lembu *digorok*), Sakura gubrak-gubrak.

"Okeh! Gue sibuk. Dadaah…" Sakura pergi dengan raut wajah geram meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. 'betapa menyedihkannya aku.. hiks' batin Sakura yang menyukai cowok cakep setengah bodoh itu, cowok manis yang miskin (sabun aja minjem). Sakura mengutuki dirinya. Sementara Sasuke duduk terdiam. Pandangannya hampa. Angin menerpa wajah idiotnya *ditusuk*.

Apakah yang sedang dia pikirkan? Jangan dipikirkan saudara-saudara.

Tapi, ternyata keadaan Naruto semakin parah, kritis, kronis, lapar(?) "AAARGH!" Teriaknya dari dalam kamar. Gedubrak! Tetangga sekitar kamar Naruto berbondong melihatnya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Kiba.

"Bagian apa yang sakit?" Tanya Shino kayak nyambung.

"Butuh pasirku?" teriak Garaa yang lagi dikamar mandi (lagi keramasan).

"Mana penjahatnya?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Dooooobe!Aku datang!" Sasuke yang ketinggalan lari lebay menerobos kerumunan. Naruto sedang terlihat ketakutan disudut tempat tidurnya dan menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu. Semua melihat ke arah sesuatu itu. Ternyata hanya seekor kecoak saudara-saudara.

"Yaaaaaahh.." penonton kecewa, bubar barisan jalan dengan lesu.

"Merepotkan!" Kata Shikamaru lesu.

"Sama sahabat sendiri takut.." Kata Shino.(Author: hei? Dia kan sahabatmu! Shino: tauk ah! Gelap! =..=a)

"Woiii.. tolongin dooong~ kecoaknya otw kesini tuuh!1 mak' eee.. bapak' eee.." Naruto histeris lebay.

"Bodo amat!" Kata Sasuke hendak meninggalkan Naruto.

"Temeeeee.. tolongin gue dong~ ingat masa-masa indah kita, ciuman tak sengaja, saling bertengkar, nyontek bareng (?)." Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Temeee.. Rahasiaa~" Teriak Naruto yang membuat Sasuke mengambil sandal jepitnya dan CPLOOK! Berhasil mengirim si kecoa ke surga.'Maafkan aku Shino' batin Sasuke(?).

"Makasih temee.. aku padamu." Kata Naruto terharu memeluk Sasuke. Naruto yang masih lengket karena belum mandi. Sasuke langsung mendorongnya. Hiii..

Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto. Tapi, ternyata kelakuannya selama ini tak sebodoh otaknya. Ternyata Sasuke bisa berpikir!Plok!Plok! *dikusanagi*. Sasuke memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Emmm…ano.. Naruto.. gue mau nanya nih.." Kata Sasuke sebisa mungkin untuk sopan.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil mencari sesuatu.

"Emm.. tapi lo harus Jujuy ya.."

"Hore! Celana dalam gue! " teriak Naruto gak nyambung. "Hah? Apa?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hmm.. Akhir-akhir ini kenapa lo sering keluar malem sih?"Tanya Sasuke. Naruto tiba-tiba lesu dan duduk di lantai sambil meremas-remas celana dalamnya.

TBC~

* * *

Akhirnya chapter 2 nongol,, mungkin terlalu sedikit, tapi akibat kemalasan saia.

Sasuke : bego luu!

Author : Diem aja luu! Gue hapus dari chara fic gue lu, rasa lu..

Sasuke : ampun... DJ (Dodol Jengkol)

Makasih buat yang mau ngerepiu.

Buat : **Intan 9095, preciousreina, Kuro no Shiroi & naruchiha. (**Domoo arigatou buat repiunya^_^**)  
**

Saia akan berusaha tulisan saia semakin membaik. Doakan saia juga ya, lulus UN dan masuk Universitas Negeri. Amiiin^^

Silahkan review ya para readers yang baik hati, kritikan anda sangat membantu saia.^^


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Andai Naruto punya ku, pasti aku gak perlu repot-repot ngegadai kan segala hal untuk biaya sekolah. =..="

**Summary** : Sasuke heran bin penasaran dengan perubahan naruto yang mistis. Apakah sebenarnya yang disembunyikan Naruto? Kenapa dia bias berubah drastis?

**Warning** : OOC, garing, gajeness, author abal yang mempersatukan paduan antara donat yang dilumuri coklat dan ditaburi kacang di atasnya.(?)

* * *

**Rahasia Ku**

**O-Ren ishi**

Naruto masih membuka majalahnya, membolak-balik terkadang mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kiri membuka majalah khusus membahas keremajaan itu.

Badannya tengkurap hanya dengan sehelai singlet dan boxer mini bergambar animasi katak hijau. Kamar yang begitu berantakan, buku berserakan di meja belajar. Pakaian dimana-mana. Sehingga tidak dapat dibedakan lagi mana yang bersih dan yang kotor. Bau-nya juga sedikit tidak sedap.

Udara semakin siang semakin panas, tubuh Naruto yang mengandung hasil metabolisme berupa keringat dan minyak yang lengket di rambutnya, belum juga selera untuk menyentuh air walaupun bau busuk menguap dari tubuhnya. Sesekali tidur-tidur ayam, tapi bisa tiba-tiba teriak-teriak gak jelas seperti orang kesurupan. (sumpah! Mirip banget sama orang gila yang baru kutemui kemarin.*digaplok*)

"Narutooo…" teriak suara dari luar kamar.

"Apaaa?" Naruto malas untuk bangkit karena dia kenal suara ini. Suara yang terdengar seperti 'aku-kasihani-aku'.

"Boleh pinjam sabun doooong?" tanyanya lagi.

"Gak boleh untuk kali ini!" mendengar pertanyaan itu Naruto semangat untuk bangkit dan mendobrak pintu kamarnya sendiri ala super ero betmen, eh ato super hero batman.

"Eh?" orang itu mematung seperti habis ketangkap basah maling celana dalam. Tiba-tiba sabun ditangannya jatuh.

Gerakan slow motion : on

"TIDAAAAK!OH NOOOOO!" gerak bibir Naruto terlihat jelas. "HAP!" Naruto bernafas lega. "Fiuuuuuh.."

"Sabunku sayang, sabunku malang.." sementara orang tadi masih menganga heran. "Huh! Dasar kau tidak berkprisabunan!" bentak Naruto sambil membersihkan sabunnya dari debu.

"Anoo.. Naruto…" kata si teman.

"Apa?" Naruto kesal.

" Apa kau tidak terlalu lebayatun.. atun aja gak lebay.." katanya gak nyambung.

"Diam kau TEME! Tau apa kau!" bentaknya lalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menganga menuju kamarnya.

Ngiiiing.. Ngiiiing.. Ngiiiing.. hap.

"Ah.. lumayan juga ini nyamuk, awas aja kalo lidah gue jadi keriput kehilangan darah." Sasuke berbicara sendiri, lalu pergi keruangan yang berlabel 'WC'.

Sasuke termenung di meja belajarnya. Melamun, mengkhayal. Namun, Sasuke merasa melamun di kamarnya (yang tidak jauh beda dengan kamar Naruto) tidak khusyuk. Sasuke memutuskan untuk melamun di tempat yang lebih bersih, di depan asrama Konoha.

Sasuke membawa buku bacaan, tapi tidak dilihat bahkan 1 huruf pun. Dia sibuk melamun dengan kening berkerut, wajah ditekuk, rambut ekor bebek (?). Pemandangan yang tidak sangat enak. Tapi, bagi Sakura. Walau dalam posisi apapun Sasuke tetap ganteng.

(Pernah tuh author curhat sama kakak kos.

"Kak.. aku lagi naksir si 'ini'. Ganteng, cool, udah gitu kalo senyum semeriwing gitu. Cukup buat simpenan 3 bulan untuk diingat2" kata author berbunga-bunga, walaupun tuh orang gag kenal ama author. T.T

"Aduh dek.. kasian banget cinta bertepuk sebelah kaki.. biar jangan menderita, bayangin aja dia lagi boker, pasti gak cinta lagi."

Lho? Kok lari ceritanya. Back to the fic)

" Hei! Sasuke!" Sakura mengejutkan Sasuke. Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke. Mereka berada di taman depan asrama. Sungguh suasana romantis, walaupun belum waktunya bunga sakura gugur ato bersemi.

" Gak terkejut!" tiba-tiba Sasuke mengeluarkan kata-kata. Sakura swt. 'kok garing gitu!' piker Sakura.

"Hayooo.. lagi ngelamun jorok ya.." goda Sakura.

"Jangan samain gue ama lo yang suka nonton bokep!" Zleb! Trak!Trak! Suara retakan hati Sakura, terdiam seribu bahasa , Cuma bisa 1 bahasa (?). "Hancur sudah reputasiku.. dasar Ino tukang gossip!" batin Sakura.

"Ngapain sih disini Saske-kun?" Tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Gue lagi bingung sama Naruto.. Sak!" kata Sasuke.

"Hah? Kenapa Sas?" Tanya Sakura berlebay-an.

"Gue juga bingung Sak." Jawab Sasuke lemot.

"Emang, si Naruto kenapa Sas?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Itu dia masalahnya, Sak. " jawab Sasuke bertele-tele.

"Anoo.. Saske-kun.. jangan panggil Sak gitu dong, terdengar seperti 'rusak'.." kata Sakura malu-malu.

"Ya…suka-suka gue dong! Mulut-mulut gue! Kok lo yang sewot!" Sasuke tiba-tiba naik daun, eh naik darah.

"Maap Saske-kun.." Sakura terdiam seperti anjing dilempar batu. Terdiam sejenak.

"Jadi, si Naruto kenapa Saske-kun?" Tanya Sakura dengan penuh sopan santun dan kasih sayang (?), "untung gue udah pernah les kepribadian.." batinnya.

"Naruto makin aneh. Tiap malem keluar terus akhir-akhir ini, makin pelit, minjem sabun aja sampe paranoid gitu. Padahal dulu gak dipinjem juga ditawarin ama dia." Kata Sasuke lesu.

"Hmm.. kamu sudah selidiki dia pergi kemana?" Tanya Sakura tampak khawatir. Tapi, bukan kepada Naruto melainkan dengan Sasuke (jahat nih orang. =..=)

"Haaaah.. males.. dia keluar malem-malem, gue udah ngantuk duluan.." kata Sasuke polos (ato lemot). Sakura swt "yaelah. Ini orang!"

"Coba selidiki aja malem ini Saske-kun.." Sakura sok menerangkan.

"Ah.. iya.. yaudah deh ntar malem.." Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja. Sakura senyum getir, membentuk kedutan di dahinya. "Huh!" Sakura pun pergi.

TBC

Apakah yang dialami Naruto sebenarnya? Berhasilkah Sasuke menyelidikinya? Bagaimana kenajutan kisah cinta author(?).

Tunggulah kelanjutannya… ohohoho

* * *

Fanfic ku setelah lama hiatus. Padahal udah kelas 3, masih sempat-sempatnya buat fanfic. Tapi, gpp deh! Demi mengasah kemampuanku. Semangat! Semangat! *dilempari tomat* =='

Maka itu saia mohon doanya ya reader agar saia bias lulus UN dan masuk Universitas negri. Amiiiin^^

Silahkan Repiu-nya para reader yang baik hati, tidak sombong dan taat pada nasehat orang tua..^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Andai Naruto punya ku, pasti aku gak perlu repot-repot ngegadai kan segala hal untuk biaya sekolah. =..="

**Summary** : Sasuke heran bin penasaran dengan perubahan naruto yang mistis. Apakah sebenarnya yang disembunyikan Naruto? Kenapa dia bisa berubah drastis? Tapi, akhirnya rahasia itu terbongkar dan oleh orang yang tak terduga-duga.O.o

**Warning** : OOC, garing, gajeness, author abal yang mempersatukan paduan antara donat yang dilumuri coklat dan ditaburi kacang di atasnya.(?)

* * *

**Rahasia Ku**

**O-Ren ishi**

**

* * *

**

Langsung aja daah ya^^

"Hm…akhir-akhir ini kenapa lo sering keluar malem sih?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto tiba-tiba lesu dan duduk di lantai sambil meremas-remas celana dalamnya.

"Hiks!" Naruto belekan (?). "Sebenernya.. Gue.." Kata Naruto terbata-bata. Sasuke yang merasa iba duduk dengan manis.

"Tenangkan dirimu Naruto.. tarik nafas dulu.."Kata Sasuke khawatir. Naruto pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Uhuk!Uhuk!" Naruto batuk-batuk karena lupa bernafas.

"Lo sih… kelewat bodoh!" Kata Sasuke yang gak sadar kalau dia juga bodoh *digorok*

"Gini Sas.. sebenernya gue lagi bokek, lo tau kan ni masa pertengahan bulan tapi 1 sen pun gue gak punya.. hiks!" Naruto mulai menitikkan air mata. Sasuke mencoba meminjam tisu ke tetangga.

"yang sabaaar ya Nar.. Nih!" Sasuke menawarkan tisu. SROOOOT! Ingus Naruto begitu jelas terdengar.

Bayangin aja, kamar ama tempat sampah gak bisa dibedain, baunya kemana-mana, belum lagi Naruto yang hobinya mandi sekali sehari, senang memakai singlet dan boxer yang tak terdeteksi beberapa hari belum dicuci, badannya yang lengket karena keringat. Nafas bau, belum sikat gigi. Belekan pula. Ditambah sekarang lagi ingusan. Lengkap deh personil kuman dan bakteri. Nista bener! Ckckck..*dirasengan*

(author: dari tadi gue disiksa mulu! Pemain gak tau diri! Gak lanjut ntar nih fic, rasa lu! *author emosi* reader: Huuuuu…*ngelempar tomat* Naruto: Ampyuuuun (author) DJ.. (dodol jengkol). Author : nah.. gitu dong! *digantung di po'on*)

"Emak gue lagi susah, gak mungkin gue nyusahin lagii.. huhuhu.." Naruto masih terisak-isak.

"Lho? Nyusahin apa? Kan lo cuma minta biaya idup, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke yang gak pernah susah. (iyalah.. minjem terus hidupnya)

"Hiks! Sebelum gue mecahin celengan babi emak gue, semuanya baik-baik aja.. Tapi,sesudah itu emak gue depresi, mogok makan, mogok mandi, tapi gak mogok tidur(?).." jelas Naruto.

"Lho? Emang isinya berapa?" Sasuke penasaran.

"Gope'an sebanyak 200.. (total :100 rebu)" Kata Naruto. Sasuke mencoba ngitung pake jari, tapi gak nemu-nemu jawabannya.

"Lho? cuma segitu kok depresi?" Sasuke nanya pake insting kalo isinya Cuma dikit.

"Katanya sih itu celengan kesayangannya, tiap hari dimandiin pake shampoo dee-dee, gue aja gak serajin itu keramas." Kata Naruto masih dengan ingusnya.

"Astagpirulloh.." Sasuke nyebut kagak nyambung. "Trus, kok nasib lo kok bisa gini?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Gue dihukum gak boleh minta uang jajan ampe bulan kembali muda." (emang bisa?O.o) kata Naruto makin sedih. Hiks!

"Ooooh.. pantesan.." Sasuke ber'oh'ria.

"Apanya?" Tanya Naruto gak ngerti.

"Lo keliatan stress gitu kyak anjing menggonggong author berlalu." Kata Sasuke gak nyambung.

"Iya niih.. gue stress banget! Ampe mau minum racun rumput..hiks"

"Jadi lo keluar malem ngapain aja?" Tanya Sasuke yang tumben cepat loadingnya.

"Ah.. itu.. bla..bla.." Naruto cerita panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas persegi panjang. Sasuke hanya mendengar dengan khusuk.

"Oh.. jadi gitu.." Sasuke mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Iya… plisss jangan kasih tau orang lain ya.." Naruto memelas.

"Asal lo gak bocor aja masalah rahasia gue." Ancam Sasuke.

"Tenang.. rahasia xxx gitu bakal gue jaga deh.." kata Naruto. Malam itu dilewati Naruto dengan tenang. Bermimpi indah bisa balikin celengan babi emaknya, trus mendadak kaya.

Keesokannya disekolah Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan bareng dengan senyuman mereka disambut teriakan histeris cewek-cewek fanatic gak punya otak. Tapi, kali ini setiap sudut malah berbisik-bisk.

"Narutooo.. Sasukeee…"Sakura berlari kearah mereka. "hhh..hhhh.." Sakura mencoba mengatur nafasnya. "Ayo ikut aku!" Katanya menarik tangan Naruto dan Sasuke ke tempat sunyi.

"Heh! Sebenarnya ada apa Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto ikut ngos-ngosan.

"Ada gosip miring! Katanya lo (menunjuk Sasuke) hobi ngintip jemuran daleman anak-anak cewek ya?" Kata Sakura.

"APUAH!" Sasuke dan Naruto teriak bareng.

"Gak pake kuah kaleee.." Sakura membersihkan liur yang nyompret wajahnya. "Eh..trus..trus.. yang lebih hot katanya, kalo malem Naruto jual diri ama om-om ganjen." Kata Sakura innocent. Wajah Naruto mulai merah. "Jual burit 1 tusuk 5 ribu. Kena ta*k ualang lagi…Wah! Tawarannya keren ya.." Sakura yang lemot membelakangi mereka.

"Wadepak! Wadepak!" Naruto teriak berulang -tiba Gubrak! Naruto tepar dan mulutnya berbusa, kejang-kejang. Apa akibat kebanyakan nyebut WTF? Ternyata tidak. Penyakit Naruto kumat. Ternyata Naruto mengidap penyakit bengek, ayan dan sejenisnya saudara-saudaraaa (nyolot) *dirasengan*

"Naruto! Naruto!" Sasuke dan Sakura panic menampung buih dari mulut Naruto.

"Emang siapa si bangsat yang nyebarin gosip benar ini?" Tanya Sasuke seperti seorang dokter yang buru-buru minta pisau bedah(?).

"Gak tau! Katanya sih perbuatan.. emm…yang suka SMS2(Susah Melihat Senang, Senang Melihat Susah)*Sakura mengingat author*!" Kata Sakura seperti partner dokter yang bilang 'ini pisau, dok!' Naruto tak berhenti dari kejang-kejangnya.

"Oh! Gue juga hobi sms-an!" kata Sasuke gak nyambung sementara author bersin-bersin. "siapa sih yg nyeritain gue?" *dilempar sandal*. Nasib Naruto berakhir naas di rumah sakit Konoha. Kata Tsunade Naruto mengalami penyempitan pembuluh darah di otaknya karena kekurangan oksigen dan sering telat mikir (?). Dan akhirnya, dokter harus mengoperasinya. Operasi SAUDARA-SAUDARA! OPERASI! *plaaaak!*

Author: Nyuuu~ sungguh tega!

~Owari~

* * *

A/N :~~

Naruto : Buset! Gue hajar lu! Sini lu!

Author : Ammpyuuun~ *sok kiyut mode on*

Sasuke : gue giles lu baru rasa!

Sakura : apa hak mu menganiaya teman-teman ku?"

Author : kok lo semua jadi ngoto gitu? Gue panggilin emak gue baru rasa lu pada! Hohohoho*plaaak!*

Naru, Sasu, Saku : Lo kan biang kerok semua ini?

Author : Ampyuuuun.. mak eeee.. saia hanya bertugas menulis.. T.T

Reader : huuuuuuu *ngelempari tomat*

NB : Gomen ne.. kalo ff ini endingnya kurang jelas. Saia juga ngantuk ngerjainnya. Sebenarnya, ini semua terinspirasi dari kehidupan saia yang sering bokek sebagai anak kos-kos'an. Tapi, gak sampai kyak Naruto gitu laaah..XDDD~ .Begitu matang saia memikirkannya. Tapi, endingnya malah gajee. Maafkan saia yang terlalu malas untuk mengetik. Terima kasih atas dukungannya.

Oh ya.. Author geblek ini senantiasa membuka lebar pintu untuk kritik dan saran dari para reader tersayang..^^ *digeplak*

Dan juga mohon doanya teman-teman.. agar saia lulus UN dan masuk universitas negeri. Amiiiiin.. Semoga amal kebaikan kalian dibalas YME. Amiiiiin..^^

Udah ah.. banyak curhatnya. Sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnya. Mungkin saia akan hiatus sampai lulus nanti. Minna-san, Sayonaraaaa~ Hontoni arigatou~^^


End file.
